The Tale of Black: Part 1 Unova
by Psychochiken
Summary: This basically tells the story of Pokemon Black and White. Mostly Black-centric as it tells about his adventures in Unova. First part of the series. Rated T for usage of language.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello there! Just so you know this is my first time writing any type if fiction so if** **it is a bit "lacking" or if you have any** **suggestions, leave me a review or PM me okay? And no flames, please! So now that that's out of the way, here is the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon so don't ask if I do.**

Chapter 1: A Package and A Pokemon

_Nuvema Town. A small town in the southeast corner of the Unova region. This quiet, peaceful town is a haven for people and Pokemon who seek to live in harmony. Our story begins with a 16 year old young man who resides in this very town. This young man has loved Pokemon all his life and has a gift that will help change not only himself, but the entire Unova region, and eventually the world. The name of this young man is Black White. And this is his story._

The air was crisp and the grass was covered in a glistening dew as the sun rose over the hills of Nuvema Town. It was the time of morning where most of the people were still asleep in their beds. As the sun rose slightly higher, the calls of Pidove began to fill the air. If one were awake at this time, they would see a woman with light brown hair wearing a white tank top, a green skirt, and an open lab coat carrying a small package. This woman made here way to one of the houses in the center of town. She approached the front door of the house and knocked on it. A few seconds later, the door opened and the woman was let in. After a couple of minutes, the door opened again and the woman left with a large grin on her face. As she left the house and made her way to her lab on the northern end of town, Professor Aurea Juniper thought to herself, 'The three of them are going to be so excited when they find out THEY have arrived.' Giggling slightly to herself, she pictured the excited faces of the three teens as they would prepare to open the package she left. She in a low whisper, "This is going to be a very interesting day." Little did she know how right she was.

4 hours later...

*DING-DONG!*, came the sound of the doorbell. "Coming!" Carla White called to the person on the other side of the door. She walked from the kitchen, where she had been preparing breakfast, and across the living room to the front door. Opening it, she was greeted by the sight of a 16 year-old young man with short black hair, wearing a white shirt with a red line running from around the collar through the middle of the shirt in a Y shape, black jean pants with blue sneakers, a blue coat with a large white collar and small oval glasses on his face. He gave a small smile and said, "Good morning, Mrs. White." She replied, "Oh, good morning, Cheren. How are you today? Please come in. Black is in his room in case you're wondering." Stepping inside, Cheren could smell the delicious breakfast Black's mother was preparing. He looked around, seeing the house in a neat and tidy arrangement, just like she liked it. He turned to her and asked eagerly, "So, did the package arrive today?" Carla nodded and said, "Yep! When I told Black this morning, he could hardly contain his joy! He wanted to open it right then and there, but I told him to hold off until you and Bianca got here. He was a little down, but he said 'Okay...' ,and I asked him to take the package to his room and wait till the others arrived."

Cheren sighed at his friend's over eagerness and responded by saying, "Knowing Black, he's probably been staring at it nonstop in a silent agony since then." Trying but failing to suppress a giggle she told him, "Yes, that does sound like him." Cheren began to walk towards the stairs as he spoke Black's mother, "Well, better not keep him waiting. If he waits any longer he might lose it, and while that would be very entertaining to see, I'd rather it not come to that." Laughing to herself again, Carla told him, "Okay, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Cheren nodded and began to ascend the stairs.

It was just sitting there on his desk. Mocking his very existence. The parcel he had been waiting for after such a long time, had finally arrived. And he could do nothing. Not even pull on the tiny bow that was placed ever so nicely on top of it. It was AGONIZING! Black had been staring at the package for the last hour and a half. Why? Because he had nothing better to do and was too excited to stay away from it.

The 16 year-old was wearing his signature outfit consisting of his black shirt underneath a light blue jacket, gray-brown pants with red and black sneakers and his favorite red and white hat with a blue Pokeball emblem on it. Taking off his hat and running his hand through his spiky brunette hair, he thought, 'When are those two going to get here?!'

As if to answer his question a knock came at his door. He called, "It's open!" The door creaked open and Cheren walked in. "So, it seems you still have your sanity after all," he said jokingly. Black smirked and retorted, "Yeah, but just barely. Ten more seconds and I would jumping up and down everywhere, screaming like a Simisage with it tail on fire." Cheren laughed at his friend's statement and came back with, "Don't worry. If that were to happen we would sell you to the circus and get free tickets to see your act. I would definitely want to see THAT."

Black scowled and told Cheren, "Better be careful, if I got loose you'd be the first I would go after. And I DO bite." "Ooh, I'm so scared, and that's IF you got loose," Cheren said sarcastically before walking over to where his friend was sitting. Before Cheren could say anything Black handed him a card and said, "It came with the package. Read it."

Cheren looked at the card and began to read out loud, "Dear Black, Cheren, and Bianca. Inside this package are three Pokeballs, each with a Pokemon for the three of you. Pick them fairly, and be good to them. They will be your partners for a long time to come. Sincerely, Prof. Juniper. P.S. When your done, swing by my lab, I have something else I want to give you."

"Any idea what that 'something else' is?" Black asked Cheren as he finished reading the note. Cheren smirked and said, "I do, but I want you to keep trying to figure it out. You know, use that head of yours for something other than a hat rack." Black scowled again and mumbled, "Smartass." Turning his head to Cheren he said, "Oh, yeah. Did you see if Bianca was up yet?" Cheren shook his head and replied, "No, but she should have been here by now. What is taking her?"

As if to answer THAT question the two then heard a rapid stomping up the stairs in the hallway. Turning their heads towards the door, it burst open and a 15 year-old girl rushed in panting and wheezing. "S-sorry I'm *pant*pant* late!" she managed to choke out before attempting to catch her breath. Cheren just gave her an exasperated look and said, "Jeez, Bianca. We've known you for about ten years now, and I know you aren't that good with time management, but I thought you'd at least be a little more punctual on a day like this!"

"Well, excuse me! It's not my fault my alarm decided not to go off! And before you ask, YES I did remember to set it this time!" she said to Cheren. Cheren raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "Are you absolutely sure you did?" She replied angrily, "Yes! I said that didn't I?!" At that moment she felt a hand in her shoulder. She turned her head and saw that Black had stood up and put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. He told her, "Bianca, calm down. Cheren was just checking because this has happened in the past and wanted to make sure it wasn't the case this time. Right, Cheren?" He put the emphasis on the last statement and gave Cheren a look that said 'If you don't agree with me, you could die.'

Cheren took the hint and told Bianca that Black was right and he was sorry for acting so suspicious of her. At that, all of Bianca's anger dissipated and she apologized to Black and Cheren for freaking out. Black had always been a good mediator and often when they were younger, whenever fights would happen between others and themselves he would calmly and reasonably work out something that would end the argument as soon as possible.

Black took a few steps away from Bianca to give her some space and finally noticed that her clothes were covered in dirt! He said, "Bianca, did you trip because you've got dirt all over your clothes." She quickly looked down at herself and sheepishly said, "Yeah, I was running down the road when one of my shorlaces became untied and, well... I tripped..." She began to smack away the dust and dirt from her clothes as her face heated up in embarrassment. She thought to herself, 'This sucks. I wanted to look at least a little bit good for today. I even got me a new hat too. I was hoping HE'D notice it but I guess not.' Unbeknownst to Black the young lady has had a massive crush on him for as long as she could remember. Unfortunately for her, Black was incredibly oblivious towards her feelings for him. 'I just wish he would notice me a bit more,' she thought. At that point in her thoughts though, she was clear of most of the dirt on her so she stopped wiping it off.

Now that she wasn't covered in ground dust Black could clearly see her clothes. She wore a tan blouse with a white shirt underneath and a white skirt that went just past her knees. She was also wearing tan knee socks with small yellow shoes and had a green purse hanging around her shoulder. But what Black noticed was that her usual white and yellow striped beret that normally sat on her golden blonde head of hair was a new green and white striped beret.

He decided to ask her about it later though, and said, "Now, since we are all now present and accounted for, what say we get to the reason why we're here." This perked everyone up instantly. They had finally remembered the package that lay on Black's desk with the three Pokeballs inside it. Bianca was jumping up and down in excitement while Cheren and Black were holding it in but eagerness easily seen in their faces.

Bianca decided to be the first to talk, "Well? Let's open it already!" Cheren interjected by saying, "Hold on, Bianca. Why don't we let Black go first. I mean, the package was delivered to him." Bianca nodded saying, "Yeah, you're right. Go ahead, Black!" Black looked at the two of them and asked, "Are you guys sure? It is for ALL of us." They both nodded at him. "Okay." Black walked over to the package and began to open it. After he took off the bow and the tape, he opened the box and looked inside.

True to what the card had said there were three Pokeballs inside, and each had a label below it. The one one the right said "Oshawott", the middle one "Tepig", and the one on the left "Snivy". After taking moment to think he reached in and picked up Snivy's Pokeball. Bianca saw this and rushed over. "You chose Snivy, huh?" she said, "Here, Cheren! You can have this one!" As Bianca said this she shoved Tepig's Pokeball into Cheren's hands. "What the-?! Bianca don't just decide for me!" he said irritated. "Sorry..." Bianca mumbled. Feeling slightly guilty he said, "It's okay, I kinda wanted Tepig anyway." Bianca's smile came back and she picked up Oshawott's Pokeball.

So now all three of them had a Pokemon and now it was time to meet them! "Snivy!" "Tepig!" "Oshawott!" All together they yelled, "Come on out!", and threw the Pokeballs in the air! The Pokeballs opened up and in a flash of light three figures appeared. One was a small blue otter with a shell on its' stomach, Bianca's Oshawott. Another was a little red pig the breathed embers out its nose, Cheren's Tepig. And finally was a small green snake with leaf-like arms and legs, Black's Snivy. Introductions were made and the Pokemon seemed happy with the choices that had been made. And while the Pokemon were talking with each other, Bianca got an idea.

"Hey guys!" All eyes in the room turned towards Bianca, waiting to here what she had to say. "Why don't we have a battle?" she proposed to the others.

**Okay I'm going to end the chapter here so I don't do too much at once. I hope you liked the first chapter, so if you did let me know. I'll also be accepting oc's if you guys want a character in the story sometime. I'll try to find a way to get what I can in. Until next time, read and review! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Before we get started I'd like to give a shout out to inu-chan 339. Thanks for the support and as you have requested it, so it shall now be here. Oh, and yes, I have voted for the Invader Zim Ect. sequel! And thanks for the waffle. It was TASTY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, so quit asking already!**

Chapter 2: A Battle and a Messy Room

Recap: Professor Aurea Juniper paid a visit to the home of Black White to deliver a special package for him. Inside this package were three Pokeballs, one for him, and his friends Cheren and Bianca. When they arrived each of them took their pick. Black went first and chose the grass snake Pokemon, Snivy. Bianca chose the sea otter Pokemon, Oshawott; and Cheren, the fire pig Pokemon, Tepig. All three of them were thrilled to receive them and the Pokemon were happy with the choices made too. In the midst of the celebration, Bianca had an idea. "Why don't we have a battle?" And now our story continues...

"So, what do you guys think?" Bianca asked, eagerly awaiting her friend's response. Cheren and Black were silent for a moment until a large smile broke on Black's face. "Sure, I'll battle you! What do you say Snivy? How about going a round with Oshawott?" "Vy! Snivy!" came the grass type's excited reply. "Okay, then. Let's go!" Black said eagerly.

Cheren, on the other hand, did not share his friend's immediate enthusiasm. "Hold on, Black. Is it really a good idea to battle in your room?" he asked. Bianca replied to this by saying, "Don't worry, Cheren! These little guys are small and can't be too strong yet. It'll be fine! You ready, Oshawott?" "Osha! Wott, wott! Oshawott!" said the water type, ready to fight. "Do you guys even know what moves Snivy and Oshawott can use?" Cheren asked, hoping to dissuade them. But Black smiled and said, "Snivy starts off knowing Pound and Leer, and I think for Oshawott, it's Scratch and Growl." Bianca spoke up as well saying, "Well now that I know what Oshawott's moves are I guess we can begin, huh?" Black nodded as Cheren sighed in defeat knowing that nothing he said now could change their minds.

The Pokemon and trainers took their places as Cheren and Tepig stood off to the side. As the two friends stared at each other Bianca thought to herself, 'If I can win this, maybe Black will be impressed enough to take a bit of an interest in me.' "Ready when you are, Bianca!" Black said to his opponent. 'It'll be tough, but I have to try!' was Bianca's final thought before replying with, "Hope you won't mind if I make the first move then! Oshawott, use Scratch attack!" Oshawott charged at Snivy with it's claws slightly glowing. Black countered by saying, "Snivy, use Leer to stop it!" Snivy narrowed it's eyes and glared at Oshawott; frightening the small Pokemon as it's attack came to a halt. "Now follow it up with Pound!" was Black's next command. Snivy then rushed at the small Pokemon and turned, using it tail to attack. The Pound attack hit its mark and Oshawott staggered back a few steps, feeling the sting of the hit on its chest. "We won't let that stop us, will we Oshawott?" Bianca asked her Pokemon. "Osha!" came its confident reply. Black grinned and called out, "Okay, you asked for it! Snivy, Pound once more!" Snivy came towards Oshawott preparing to strike again. Bianca, knowing it would be really bad if the attack connected again, said, "Quick, get out of the way!" Oshawott just barely managed to dodge the attack and get behind his opponent. "Now use scratch again!" was his next command. Oshawott's claws connected this time landing a critical hit and Snivy cried out slightly in pain. Black looked at Bianca and told her, "Not bad, Bianca." She blushed a little bit but not enough that her crush could see it. "T-thanks!" was her stuttered reply. Black smirked saying, "But don't get cocky! This isn't over yet! Snivy, Leer!" Knowing what the result would be Bianca called out, "Look away, Oshawott!" As Oshawott closed his eyes and turned his head away, Black thought, 'Perfect!' "Now Snivy, Pound while its not looking!" Before the water type could react Snivy's tail connected with the side if his head, throwing him off balance as he fell to the floor. Bianca gasped and asked slightly scared, "Oshawott, are you okay?!" The sea otter Pokemon struggled a little to get up. "Oshaaaa..." was his strained response. Snivy looked on as Oshawott stood up and finally was back on his feet. Bianca breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Black saying, "We're not out of this yet! Oshawott use Scratch back to back!" Black commanded, "Use Pound to block and counter!" Oshawott used his speed and scratch attack to evade and counter, while Snivy used his tail to defend and attack.

Oshawott and Snivy continued to unleash their attacks at each other neither giving an inch to the other. This went on for several minutes as Cheren and Tepig could only watch with looks of shock on their faces as the two battling Pokemon practically destroyed almost everything in Black's room. Neither trainer nor Pokemon seemed to notice the damage that was happening around them, all they were focused on was the battle. And after several minutes, both Pokemon ceased attacking to catch their breaths. Both were covered in bruises and cuts from each other and were panting fiercely. Black new he had to end this quickly. Giving Snivy enough time to cool off he called out, "Snivy, Leer one more time!" Snivy narrowed it eyes into a piercing glare once again and while Oshawott was still recovering, he flinched gazing into Snivy's terrifying look. "Now jump and use Pound to finish it!" came Black's command. Snivy leapt into the air and brought his tail down on Oshawott's head. The blow caused Oshawott to stagger, and finally fall to ground unconscious. Snivy stood over his defeated foe, proud of his victory but at the same time respectful to Oshawott for putting up a good fight.

"Oh no! Oshawott! Are you all right?!" Bianca said as she rushed over to her knocked out Pokemon. As she picked him up in her arms, Oshawott awoke and sadly realized his defeat. "Oshaaaa..." he mumbled sadly. This had been his first real battle and he lost it. Bianca picked up on this and reassured him, "Oshawott, it's okay. You put up a good fight and that's all that matters. We lost this one but we'll win next time okay?" "She's right Oshawott." Black had come over to check on the two when he decided to speak up. "You both fought great. Even though you guys just met, the way you battled showed you already have a deep connection with each other, same with me and Snivy here. You just need a little time to train and get stronger. Then next time you might just beat us." "Sni! Vy! Vy!" Snivy agreed with his trainer.

This brought a smile to Oshawott's face and put flames in his eyes. From now on he would work hard to get stronger, and one day challenge him again. When that day came, he would be sure to come out one top. Oshawott turned his head and looked at Snivy, a fierce flame of determination in his eyes. Snivy noticed this and smiled the same look in his eyes. The both of them had the same thought at that moment. That they would be rivals for a long time to come. Black turned to Bianca and said, "You did great too, Bianca. Give it a little more time and you can grow to be a great trainer." Bianca blushed at his compliment and turned her face so he couldn't see. "T-thanks Black. That r-really means a l-lot." she stuttered.

"A-HEM!" Both trainers turned their heads to see Cheren, who had cleared his throat to get their attention. "Now that you to are done I think it would be a good time to bring up the COMPLETELY DESTROYED ROOM!" Cheren exclaimed. Black looked around and saw that indeed his room had been nothing short of annihilated. Pokemon footprints ran all around the room and walls. His bed was a mess, his desk and chair had been knocked over, his dresser and half of its' contents strewn across to other areas in the room and the tv had been moved slightly, which he was thankful for it being just that because if it had broken it would have been his neck. The only thing that wasn't misplaced or knock over was the Wii he had gotten last Christmas. Surprisingly, it was unscathed. But the rest of the room looked like Tornadus had ran through it and left.

"Holy crap! Did we do ALL that?!" Black asked Cheren. "Yes! You did!" Cheren yelled. "Oh... Oops." Black said as he grinned a goofy grin. Cheren fell over anime style and when he got up he looked like he was going to blow a gasket. "OOPS?! That's all you have to say after damn near annihilating this place?!" he practically screamed. Bianca looked down shamefully while Black just said, "Why are you getting so worked up? It's not like it was your room that was destroyed." Bianca looked up in surprise. 'How can he be so calm? His battle with me nearly wiped out his room. I thought he would be freaking out like Cheren is but he's not. Why is that?' she thought silently.

Cheren meanwhile had sighed an exasperated sigh at his friend's obliviousness to the destruction. 'Why do I even bother?' he thought to himself. "Well, let's get your Pokemon healed," he said. "Lucky for you two I brought some potion bottles, just in case." Taking out the medicine from his bag he sprayed it on Snivy's injuries, and then Oshawott's. All the while Black looked at him with a knowing grin on his face. When Cheren was done, Snivy and Oshawott looked like they hadn't fought at all. That was when Black decided to speak up saying, "Hey Cheren, why don't you and I battle now?" Cheren looked at him like he was insane. "Black, your Snivy just got done battling. Shouldn't we wait a little bit?" He said with a look that betrayed his true intentions. Cheren had wanted to battle Black first, and seeing him battle Bianca only made him even more excited to fight. And no matter how well he hid it, Black knew he wanted to take on Snivy with Tepig. Black looked at Snivy, who was having the same desire to battle as he was. 'Well, if a direct attempt won't work,' Black thought deviously, 'maybe I need to take a different approach.'

"All right, Cheren. I guess if you're SCARED we can wait till later to battle." he said boldly. Snivy and Black turned their backs to Cheren and Tepig. Black then said quietly to Snivy, "3, 2, 1..." "EXCUSE ME?! Scared?!" came the shout of anger that Black knew was coming. He just smiled and turned to face Cheren who looked incredibly pissed off. Black and Bianca both knew that one of the fastest was to get Cheren mad, was to call him scared or chicken or anything like that. And it showed time and again that it worked and this time was no different.

"Black I wanted to give you and Snivy time to rest after that last battle with Oshawott but if you're begging for a beat down, far be it from me to not give it to you!" Cheren said angrily and with slight eagerness that Black knew was in his voice. Black whispered to Snivy again, "Hook, line, and sucker." Snivy chuckled at his trainer's comment knowing Black had played on one his friend's biggest irritations to convince him to battle. "Well, at least this time the room won't get wrecked any more. Cheren is much more careful than I am," Bianca said with slight nervousness in her. "Osha, wott," her Pokemon agreed.

Black and Cheren took their places as Snivy and Tepig stood in front of their respective trainers ready to go at each other. Black had to be careful this time even though Snivy's wounds were healed Cheren would be a much more difficult opponent than Bianca. He had confidence though, he believed in Snivy and Snivy felt that, so he felt confident, too.

"Hope you're ready Black!" Cheren called out. "Oh, I am. And I think I'll go first. Snivy, Pound attack, go!" Black commanded. Snivy charged getting ready to strike his opponent. "Dodge and use Tackle!" Cheren quickly ordered. Tepig avoided the Pound attack and promptly rammed into Snivy's side catching him of guard. Snivy groaned, the attack had hit harder than expected. He now knew what he was up against and couldn't get careless like that again. It would cost him the fight and Black had confidence that they would win. "Snivy, Leer while he's recovering!" Black called out. Tepig looked up and saw Snivy's Leer. It startled him, dropping his defense for a moment but long enough for Snivy to get in close and use another Pound this one hitting it's mark, hard. Tepig grunted in pain, irritated that he fell for that. Cheren called out to Tepig, "Use Tail Whip, Tepig!" The fire pig began to wiggle his tail a little bit, leaving Snivy and Black wondering, 'What the hell is he doing?' To answer that Cheren ordered another Tackle while Snivy was distracted. There was zero reaction time as Tepig charged the grass snake Pokemon sending it back a few feet. It had hurt more than the last one; and Snivy and Black both knew that if Tepig got in another hit like that, they were done for. Unfortunately, Cheren and Tepig kept up their assault, so much so that all Snivy could do was avoid and evade. Tepig left no room for a counterattack and Snivy was losing energy, fast. Black was trying to think of a way to win but it wasn't happening. After much avoiding Snivy literally slipped up, tripping on one of Black's clothes that had been thrown about during his battle with Oshawott. "Snivy!" Black shouted. "Tepig, end this now!" Cheren ordered. Tepig went in for the finish as Bianca and Oshawott turned away unable to watch. Suddenly, two vines flew out of Snivy's collar area and smacked away Tepig before it could land the final hit. "Tep! Pig!" was the small fire type's response. "What the-!" Cheren exclaimed. "Whoa, that's Vine Whip! You learned Vine Whip at the last second to defend yourself! Awesome, Snivy!" Black said with renewed confidence.

Bianca looked again and was happy to see that Snivy wasn't out just yet. "It's not over yet, Black! Tepig, Tackle once more!" Cheren told Tepig. Black smirked and said, "Catch him with Vine Whip, Snivy!" Snivy then used the vines to not only stop Tepig but wrap him up and lift him into the air. "Now throw him!" was Black's next order. Snivy threw Tepig across the room, crashing into the wall and hitting the floor. The attack had hit hard and Tepig was struggling to get up. "Tepig, please get up!" Cheren begged the weakened Pokemon. But Black took the initiative and said, " Go Snivy! While it's struggling, finish it with Pound!" "No!" Cheren cried out. Snivy charged at Tepig and jumped into the air dealing the final blow in the same manner he had done to Oshawott. Tepig had been hit too much and had finally fainted, leaving Black and Snivy with the victory.

"Tepig! Speak to me! Are you okay?!" Cheren ran over to his Pokemon. Tepig awoke with a sad smile on his face. "Tep, Tepig, pig pig, Tepig" he said reassuringly. Cheren sighed in relief. "That's good," turning to Black, who was congratulating Snivy in a great job, he said, "I have to say Black that Vine Whip was something I wasn't prepared for. You and Snivy put up a good fight." "Thanks Cheren. Same can be said for you and Tepig there. If Snivy hadn't have learned Vine Whip right then and there, we would have lost. So thanks for a good battle," replied Black.

Bianca walked over at the two of them smiling, while carrying Oshawott in her arms. Cheren then said, "Why don't we let everyone rest in their Pokeballs for now. They could use it." "Okay." "Sure!" came the responses. Pulling out the Pokeballs they said: "Oshawott, Snivy, Tepig. Return!" A beam of red light came from the button on the balls as their Pokemon were engulfed by it and went back into their respected Pokeballs.

Cheren stood up and sighed, "We should probably tell your mom what happened Black. I doubt she couldn't have heard all that." "We should probably break the new to her," said Bianca, "She might take it better if she hears it from us, Cheren." "You're right, Bianca. Meet you downstairs Black," Cheren said before exiting the room. "I'm really sorry that this happened because of our battle, Black," Bianca said to her friend. Black smiled and told her, "It's all right. I'll probably catch hell from mom but it's not something I'm not used to." Bianca giggled and left to go catch up with Cheren. Black looked around the room one more time to get a full damage assessment. He knew mom was going to chew him out so badly for this. He sighed, and opened his door to go downstairs, dreading what was about to happen.

**Well there's chapter two! Hope you like it inu-chan! And as always read and review. Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Happy 2013 people! Seeing as how my friend inu-chan 339 has advertised my fanfic in his (thank you very much by the way) I shall do the same. For all you Invader Zim fans looking for a good read, I highly recommend his Invader Zim Etc. story. It was one of the first stories I read on this site and one of the best I've read so far. Keep up the good work man! And now we return to our irregularly updated story! **

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you people?! Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokemon, not me! Quit asking!**

Chapter 3: The Pokedex, Black's Power and the injured Rufflet

_Recap: Black, Bianca, and Cheren had each received their first Pokemon when Bianca abruptly suggested a battle between the friends. Black was eager to oblige, pitting his Snivy against Bianca's Oshawott. Snivy emerged victorious and Oshawott vowed to get stronger to beat him in the future. It was then by Cheren's exclamation they noticed that Black's room had been destroyed as a result of their battle. Black then challenged Cheren to a battle and while he was a bit unwilling at first, Black managed to "convince" him to fight. Tepig was quick and hit hard, proving a difficult opponent for Black and Snivy. And just when Tepig was about to end the battle, Snivy countered with his newly learned Vine Whip attack. This new attack gave Snivy the power to defeat the small fire type, and proved that no matter how desperate a situation is, one can always make a comeback from it. Now Black and co. must face an even worse situation: explaining the destruction of Black's room to his mother. And this is where our story continues..._

Black trudged down the upstairs hallway, knowing that he was in deep this time. His mom has always been big on things being neat and tidy, and would often have a fit if his room was not up to her standards of clean. And if she got mad at just that, he could only imagine what her reaction would be when she saw his room now. Black shuddered, thinking, 'Let's just get this over with...' As he approached the stairs, he could hear the voices of Cheren and Bianca, explaining what had happened. He took a deep breath and slowly descended the stairs. "And we're really sorry, we'll help clean it up right away," Cheren was saying to Carla. Black, after what felt like a millennia, finally reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked over to his mother, expecting to see looks of irritation and rage on her face. Much to his, for lack of a better term, shock, his mother was instead smiling. And not the smile that had hidden evil intentions that meant you were to die horribly at a later time; this was a genuine smile as if she was actually happy that her son's living quarters were destroyed.

"Mom...?" Black said cautiously, just to be on the safe side. "Why are you smiling like that? Are you planning on killing me in my sleep again?" he asked half jokingly, half serious. Bianca, looking slightly scared at what Black had said, told her friend, "Black, come on. She's your mom, I don't think she'd actually-" "No, not this time, honey," Carla said cutting off Bianca's statement. When she said that, Bianca's face turned to disbelief, then terror. 'Has she actually tried to murder Black while he was sleeping in the past?!' she thought frantically, 'Oh, man! Black is going to die because of me! Why did I have to challenge him to that battle?! This is really bad!' As she thought this, she failed to notice the ever growing smirks on Black and his mother's faces. The fear was extremely evident on Bianca and Carla's intentional/unintentional plan to freak her son's friend out had worked like a charm.

Unable to control themselves any longer, Black and Carla burst out laughing, confusing Bianca greatly. "W-why are you guys laughing...?" she asked still nervous as to the previous statement. Cheren facepalmed himself, slightly annoyed that his friend could fall for such an obvious lie. After finally catching his breath, Black told Bianca, "Bianca it's okay. Mom was joking, she hasn't tried to kill me while I was asleep yet." "Yet being the operative word," said Carla slyly, hoping to scare Bianca a little more. Unfortunately, now that Bianca knew it was all a joke, she didn't fall for it. She looked angrily at Black as she said in a low voice, "That wasn't funny, you guys..." "Oh come on, Bianca. It wasn't that bad," Black said trying to reassure his friend. Bianca merely turned her back to him, mad that she was genuinely worried for her crush, and it had turned out to be nothing more than a bad joke. "Bianca..." Black walked over to look her in the face but she kept turning away. This went on for a full minute until Black sighed and said, "Alright, I didn't want to have to resort to this but you leave me no choice." Before Bianca could react, Black grabbed her sides and began wiggling his fingers into her stomach. This sent Bianca into a hysteria of giggles as she struggled to get away from Black but to no avail. Finally, after about three minutes of ticklish torment and futile resisting, she gave in and begged for mercy. Black backed away and asked, "Feel better now?" "Just peachy," came her irritated reply, as she was still trying to breathe. Black just laughed at her and turned away saying, "We'll maybe if you weren't so stubborn, I wouldn't have to resort to that, okay?" Bianca scowled but then smiled knowing he was just trying to cheer her up at the time. "You know, you can be a real jerk at times Black," she said giving a playful shove into his left shoulder.

The instant she did this, extreme pain shot from Black's shoulder to the rest of his body. He clutched his shoulder and fell to his knees from the pain. "Black are you okay?!" his mother asked frantically as she kneeled down to check on her son. Cheren had a worried look on his face as well and said, "It still hurts after all this time?" Black merely nodded. "Black, I'm so sorry!" Bianca apologized immediately realizing what she had done. "It's okay, Bianca. I'm fine, really," Black said attempting to console his friend. It wasn't working though, as Bianca still looked extremely worried and seemed like on the verge of tears. "But if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have-" she tried to say before Black cut her off. "Bianca," he said sternly but softly, "What happened that day wasn't your fault. What happened was something I chose to do. So don't beat yourself up for it, okay?" Black then began to stand up, still in pain but managing since most of it had gone away. "See? I'm fine. It only hurts for a minute and then it's gone."

Cheren, Carla, and Bianca all looked relieved that Black was okay. "We should get going, Bianca," said Cheren. "Huh? Why?" she asked confused. "Because Prof. Juniper is expecting us at her lab soon. Didn't you read the note?" Cheren explained. "Note? What note?" she asked. "Oh that's right!" Black interjected, "I didn't have the chance to give her the note yet! My bad!" He pulled the letter that came with the package out of his pocket and handed it to Bianca. She read it in silence before finally exclaiming, "I didn't know that! Well, in that case I guess we'd better get going! See you guys over there!" Bianca said before rushing out the door to her home. Cheren just sweatdropped saying, "I'll be leaving then, too. Thanks for having us over Mrs. White." With that he casually left the house leaving just Black and his mother.

"Now, Black," said his mother breaking the silence, "about your room..." 'Crap! I almost forgot about that!' Black thought grimacing. "Mom I'm really sorry! I got caught up in the moment and when Bianca challenged me I just couldn't resist and-" he tried to explain before being cut off. "Black I'm not mad," came Carla's calm voice. "Huh? Wait, what?" Black said, seriously confused. "I'm not mad. Back when I was your age I did the same thing to my room when I got my first Pokemon. Of course, back then I didn't have a battle in my room. My darling little Oshawott just wanted to jump on and explore every single bit of my room at the time," Carla said, surprising her son. "Wow, sounds like it was a handful," Black said. "She was but to this day, she is still one of my best friends and strongest Pokemon," Carla said with a hint of pride in her voice, "So don't worry about your room. I'll clean it up, okay?" "Mom, you always told me that if I make a mess clean it up, right? So I should at least help you with it if nothing else," Black told her, trying to make up for his part in the destruction. "And I'm willing to make the exception this one time. My mother did the same for me that day, so I will for you." Knowing any more attempts at helping were futile, Black merely nodded as Carla said, "Now that that is taken care of, how about some breakfast." This brightened up Black's face to a new degree and he asked, "Would it be okay if Snivy had some as well, Mom?" She smiled and said, "Of course, I made plenty just in case." "All right! Snivy, it's chow time!" Throwing the Pokeball into the air it released the familiar grass type Pokemon. "Sni! Vy, Vy!" "I bet you're hungry, huh pal?" "Sni!" was his reply. "Well then, let's eat!" Snivy followed Black and Carla into the kitchen, where they promptly began eating the fantastic breakfast the Carla had made.

1 hour later...

Black had returned Snivy to his Pokeball after breakfast and had gone up to his (still destroyed) room to pack. Once he was done he headed downstairs to say goodbye to his mom. She told him that his X-transceiver had been fixed and gave it to him. She was also telling him to be careful on his journey and to look out for Snivy. "And make sure to stay safe, understand?" she was saying. "Of course, mom. I won't go looking for trouble, but if it finds me instead..." he said jokingly. "Just be careful, all right?" Carla asked. "I will mom. With Snivy by my side, nothing will stop us! Not even the Champion!" he exclaimed dramatically. Carla just giggled knowing her son's tendency to be over dramatic at times. "Okay, mom. I'm off. See you later!" Black said before heading out the door to begin his journey. "Bye, Black! Call me often!" Carla called to him as he ran down the road. "I will mom! See you!" He called back to her. She looked on and when Black was out of sight she went back inside to begin cleaning.

Black was dashing down the road at top speed trying to get to the lab across town as quickly as physically possible. Slowing down only momentarily to wave hi to others in town, he sped on hoping that Cheren wouldn't chastise him for being too late. After ten minutes if sprinting, the lab finally came into view. And in front of it, unsurprisingly, was Cheren. Cheren gazed down the road to see his friend dashing towards him. Finally, Black had reached his destination and screeched to a halt from his sprint. "H-hey, am I l-late or w-what?" Black said while trying to breathe. "No, I actually just got here myself. Had to go over a few last minute things at home before I left," answered Cheren. Black, after regaining his ability to breathe properly, looked at Cheren and said, "So, are you going to tell me what this "surprise" Professor Juniper has for us is or not?" "Still can't figure it out, huh?" Cheren responded with an all-knowing smirk on his face. Black could only shake his head as Cheren sighed and said, "Then I guess you'll just have to wait till we get inside then." Black scowled and retorted with, "Great, not only are you a smartass but a jackass as well." Cheren ignored the comment and checked the road again, this time seeing Bianca run up to them. "Hey guys!" she called out. She looked distraught, as if something awful had happened in the short time they were apart. Cheren picked up on this and asked, "Are you okay, Bianca?" Realizing her emotion was extremely evident on her face, tried to play it off by saying, "Oh yeah! I'm just fine! So Professor Juniper wanted to show us something right? Well, let's go in and see what it is!" With this she grabbed Black by the wrist and ran inside with him to avoid further interrogation. Cheren remained unconvinced, however, and decided that when their business with the professor was done he would confront Bianca about this. With that thought he stepped inside the lab, seeing Black and Bianca already at the back of the room.

Cheren approached the two of them and Professor Juniper, who was already talking to them about their Pokemon. "So Black chose Snivy, Bianca chose Oshawott, and Cheren chose Tepig." "Yes ma'am!" Bianca replied enthusiastically. "I see... Would you mind bringing them all out so I can check in them real quick?" The trio released their Pokemon and they stood before their trainers so Professor Juniper could examine them. "Well, well! It looks like they already having some battling experience! Especially Snivy here!" "Yes, ma'am," Cheren responded, "Black battled both our Pokemon and won." "Very impressive, Black! You're already on your way to becoming a fine Pokemon trainer!" Prof. Juniper said complimenting Black. "By the way, did any of you want to give your Pokemon a nickname?" "What do you mean Professor?" asked Bianca. "Well often times a trainer gives a Pokemon a nickname, sort unique that the particular trainer calls it." Prof. Juniper explained. "Well I'm fine with just Tepig, Professor," said Cheren. "Same with me and Oshawott!" Bianca replied. "Osha, Oshawott!" Oshawott said as if to agree. "Okay, and Black what about you?" the Professor asked. Black looked deep in thought for a few minutes before he spoke to Snivy. "Hey, Snivy. How does the name 'Sora' sound to you?" he asked. "Sora, huh? I like it. Thank you Black," Snivy, now dubbed Sora, said to Black. Only Black heard Sora speak in English as he was the only one in quite possibly the whole world who could understand the language of Pokemon.

Ever since he was a child Black had been able to talk to Pokemon. It was a unique gift that, to the extent of his knowledge, no one else had. He first discovered it when he was five, while playing with his mother's Samurott. He was left alone with her for a few minutes and to his surprise, she began to speak to him in English. When his mother had returned, what she saw was shocking to say the least. Her five year old son was having an actual back and forth conversation between him and her Pokemon. Carla was puzzled by his newfound ability. But having it didn't seem to bother him so she didn't worry about. She did, however, tell him to keep that hidden, at least in plain sight. Over time, Cheren and Bianca came to find out and accept the ability of their friend. It was a secret kept between the closest friends.

"So Sora will be his name then? That's a wonderful name for him Black," Prof. Juniper said to him, "Anyway, on to the reason why you're all here!" "It's because of the Pokedex, right?" Cheren asked abruptly. Prof. Juniper looked surprised at Cheren while Bianca was trying to figure out what he was talking about. "I'm impressed, Cheren! Yes, this is about the Pokedex. The Pokedex is an encyclopedia on Pokemon. I have been working on it for years but it still remains incomplete. There is much we still do not know about the world of Pokemon, so I would like your help to get a better understanding of it. Will you three help me with it?" the Professor explained. All three of them agreed to help. "Excellent! Thank you so much!" she said handing each of them a Pokedex. "And take these as well!" she said handing them five empty Pokeballs each. "With these you'll be able to catch wild Pokemon when they appear! Now if you guys don't mind I'd like to meet you out on Route 1 to continue this conversation," Prof. Juniper said. "Wait Professor! I promised my parents I'd see them before I left. Would you mind if I went to go see them?" Bianca asked suddenly. "Not a problem Bianca. Why don't we all meet up on Route 1 in about 30 minutes okay? I'll already be there so don't worry about me. You three just take care of anything you need to before you leave, okay?" Professor Juniper said before exiting the lab. "All right! See you two in thirty!" was what Bianca said before returning Oshawott to his Pokeball and dashing out the door towards home. There was an awkward silence in the lab after that until Cheren broke it with, "Damn it! I knew I forgot something! Listen Black, I've got to get home and get something real quick! I'll meet up with Bianca and find you at the entrance to Route 1, okay?" "Uh, sure..." was all Black managed to say before Cheren returned Tepig and in a speed that could have rivaled Bianca's he made a mad dash for home. "Well, ready to go, Sora?" Black asked his Pokemon. "Ready when you are," was his nonchalant reply. Black smirked and exited the lab with Sora before the two them started walking to the town exit.

They walked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts as to what was going to happen when they left. It was then the two of them hears a weak cry, "He...lp..." "Did you here that Sora?" Black asked. "Yeah..." he replied uneasily. "Some...one... anyone... p-please... help me..." came the voice again. "It sounds like it's a kid! Come on Sora!" Black exclaimed before dashing in the direction of the voice. Sora was right on his heels as they traced the voice to some nearby bushes. Pushing them aside Black happened upon a small Pokemon. It looked like it had been attacked and hurt badly. He picked it up out of the bushes and set him down on the ground. Looking him over he began to take out the first aid kit he grabbed before leaving home. 'It's a good thing I grabbed this real quick...' Black thought as he began to spray the wounded Pokemon's injuries with some Potion. After he applied he medicine, he wrapped the Pokemon's bigger injuries in cloth to keep it from getting infected. After about five minutes of first aid, he was done and the Pokemon slowly got up. "Thank you very much mister!" he said to Black. "No problem little guy," he responded. "Hey don't call me little! I'm may be small now but someday soon I'm gonna get big and strong just like my Papa!" the small Pokemon exclaimed.

Now that the Pokemon had been healed Black finally got a better look at him. It was a small bird Pokemon, with a small golden beak and a head if feathers in a pointed circular patten with one feather sticking straight up on his forehead with brown feathers covering his body. "What kind of Pokemon are you?" Black asked. "Isn't it obvious?! I'm a Rufflet!" the bird told him. "Rufflet, huh?" Black said before pulling out his new Pokedex and scanning Rufflet. "Rufflet. The Eaglet Pokemon. Rufflet will challenge anything, even strong opponents, without fear. Their frequent fights help them get stronger." was the Pokedex's description. "Wait, the Rufflet shown in the Pokedex has blue feathers while you have brown. Why is that?" Black questioned. "Some Pokemon have different colorations than others of their species. These Pokemon are called Shiny Pokemon and are extremely rare to find." came the Pokedex once more.

"So you're a Shiny Rufflet. That explains it," Black said. "Y-you're not going to try to catch me, are you...?" the Rufflet asked nervously. "No. You're still recovering from your wounds. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that. Speaking of that, how did you get injured?" Black said. Rufflet looked relieved then scared at the question. He began to answer, "W-well I was flying with my family when-" "AH-HA! There you are Rufflet!" came a loud voice. All eyes turned to the source which happened to be a young man somewhere around the age of thirteen. He had short brown hair and wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans. He also wore two wristbands and had a chain running from his back pocket to one of his belt loops.

The Rufflet immediately ran behind Black's legs saying, "That's him! He sent his Pokemon out to attack and capture me!" Black nodded and turned to the boy asking, "Who are you and what do you want?!" "I think it's proper manners to tell someone your name first before asking for theirs." the boy said snobbishly. "Somehow, you don't strike me as he type who uses proper manners on a daily basis, let alone preaches it to others," Black said irritated and the kid's response. The young man scowled saying, "Fine, my name is Simon, and I'm here to catch that Rufflet!"

**And this is where I'm going to end the chapter. I know! Major cliffy! You'll just have to wait until I get my time to post my next chapter to find out what happens next. Oh and by the by I might be starting a Soul Eater fanfic soon. It'll be called The Witchhunter. So look for it! Until then read and review! Ciao me monkeys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note of the Author: Okay, I honestly had a different idea for this chapter at first but since the last one was so long, I decided to split it into two chapters. Don't worry, what was supposed to happen now will happen next chapter. The idea for the Rufflet came at the last minute and I thought to just go with it. **

**Disclaimer: (Silence fills the air) Huh, no one is asking it today. I guess everyone got the pic- (Little girl walks up) "Excuse me mister, but do you own Pokemon?" FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU! **

Chapter 4: A two-on-one battle! Black's overwhelming situation!

"So if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you get the hell out of my way!" the youth known now as Simon shouted. "That shiny Rufflet is as good as mine, and nothing is gonna stop me from catching it!" Rufflet tensed at those words, scared of the person trying to catch him. Black, however, was calm, like nothing Simon said worried him. "This Rufflet obviously doesn't want anything to do with you, and honestly, neither do I. So I suggest you leave and never bother Rufflet again!" Black said, earning a sneer from Simon. "You must be either seriously brave or seriously stupid! Either way, you're not stopping me! Blitzle, go get 'em!" Throwing the Pokeball in the air, it opened up and in a bright flash of light a four-legged black creature with white stripes and a lightning bolt shaped crest on it's head appeared. "Blitzle! Zle, Zle!" it cried.

"A Blitzle?" Black questioned once again taking out the Pokedex and scanning the new Pokemon. "_Blitzle. The Electrified Pokemon. When thunderclouds cover the sky, Blitzle will appear. Blitzle can catch lightning with it's mane and store the electricity._" 'An electric type, then. It looks strong, obviously well trained. But we can take him!' Black thought. "Sora, we gotta protect Rufflet!" "Right!" Sora said to Black, taking his place in front of him. "Mister, please don't do this!" Rufflet said, "That Blitzle is to strong, you can't beat him!" "We won't know unless we try will we?" Black reponded, "Besides, I'm not about to let a punk like him walk away with you, okay? Sora, ready to go?" "Yes I am!" Sora responded.

"Dumbass, it's your funeral! Blitzle let's start this of with Quick Attack!" Blitzle charged at a blinding speed and rammed into Sora. The attack caught him by surprise and he fell back a few feet. "Now follow it up with Spark!" Blitzle was cloaked in electricity and began running towards Sora leaving slight electrical trails behind it. "Dodge to the side and use Pound, Sora" Just as Blitzle was about to hit Sora, he jumped to the right and used his tail to strike at Blitzle. Blitzle grunted hurt slightly but not too badly. Simon growled and called out, "Use Shock Wave, Blitzle!" Blitzle released a ring of electricity from it's body and hit Sora but barely damaging him. "What the freaking hell?! He should have been on the ground after that attack!" Simon shouted in frustration. "Okay, first off, knock it off with the language. It's annoying," Black said angering Simon further. "Second, Sora is a grass type, electric type moves won't be very effective against it!" "WHAT?!" Simon bellowed, obviously surprised at this fact. Black sweatdropped and said, "Yeah, how can you not know that? Are you just ignorant or are you an idiot?" This sent Simon anger through the roof as he yelled, "Okay, that's it! You asked for it! Blitzle use Flame Charge!" This time Blitzle's body became covered in flames as it ran towards Sora, anger in it's eyes like it's trainer's. 'Crap! Can't let that hit!' Black thought frantically. "Sora, jump over him!" Sora leapt up just as Blitzle was about to hot him and landed right behind it. "Now

use multiple Vine Whips!" The two vines shot out of Sora's collar area and began to strike Blitzle, whose Flame Charge attack had been stopped due to it's miss. Hit after hit, Blitzle took damage nonstop, as Simon looked increasingly angry. But then, he calmed and smirked thinking, 'Well, well, it seems that Snivy is pretty strong. I guess it's time to make the odds a little more _unfair._..' Discreetly pulling out another Pokeball so that his opponent wouldn't notice he threw it and yelled, "Palpitoad, go get 'em!" The ball opened and there stood a small blue toad-like creature. It had stubby arms, flat-toed feet and a large lump on it's forehead.

"Use Mud Shot, Palpitoad!" Simon said smugly. Using it's long tongue, it scooped up dirt from the ground and fling it in multiple shots towards Sora, who was unaware of the attack until it impacted him, halting his attack on Blitzle. Black and Sora looked at Simon and Palpitoad, who were grinning evilly at them. "What the hell are you doing?! You can't call two Pokemon to fight one in a real battle!" Black yelled, mad at the cheap shot. "I told you before we started, nothing is going to get in the way of me catching that Rufflet! Now Blitzle, Flame Charge and Palpitoad, Sludge Bomb!" Simon said to his Pokemon. Once again, the flame cloaked Blitzle ran at Sora while Palpitoad fired purple blasts of gunk at him. Sora dodged the Flame Charge only to be hit by the Sludge Bomb which did a lot of damage since grass types are weak against poison type attacks. This continued repeatedly as Sora dodged one attack then hit by another. He was losing energy and slowing down considerably with each hit. Black knew he was in a jam. His opponent wasn't playing fair and Sora could fall at any moment. He had to do something and fast, but what? Finally, Sora's exhaustion caught up with him as Blitzle landed a devastating Flame Charge, sending him flying with major damage. "Sora!" Black exclaimed, fearful for his friend.

'Perfect,' Simon thought deviously, 'Now that he's distracted by Snivy's injuries...' "Now Palpitoad!" he called, "Use Mud Shot around Rufflet to scare him out!" Scooping up the dirt once more Palpitoad flung it around Black as Rufflet was still hiding behind him. Black covered his face as the attack shook the ground, sending dirt and debris in different directions around him. The blasts terrified Rufflet and he ran away from Black to try to escape. "Rufflet, wait!" Black called out trying to see with all the chaos around him. "Keep using Mud Shot Palpitoad!" Simon barked. Palpitoad continued his assault now aiming for the still injured Rufflet, who was doing his best to avoid the blasts. Unfortunately, one the shots managed to hit it's mark, inflicting minor damage due to type disadvantage, but knocking the Rufflet of his feet and on the ground. While Rufflet was down Simon ordered Blitzle to use it's Spark attack while it was distracted. Black noticed this and knowing what would happen if it were to hit, jumped in the way of Blitzle's charge. The attack hit square in his chest dispersing electricity into his body, as he fell to his knees from the pain. "Mister, are you all right?!" the Rufflet yelled trying to get up from his injury. "Now you're mine Rufflet!" Simon said pulling out an empty Pokeball and pressing the button on it causing it to enlarge. "Go, Pokeball!" he yelled throwing the ball at Rufflet, unable to get away due to being weakened so much. The ball made contact with him and Rufflet was turned into a red light as the ball opened up and absorbed him. "NO! Rufflet!" Black yelled in horror at what was happening. 'I failed,' he thought grimacing as he looked to see Simon with the smuggest look on his face yet, 'and now Rufflet is going to be caught by this ass of a trainer.'

Meanwhile just a few minutes ago...

Bianca was running up the road towards the entrance if Route 1 thinking, 'Man, I am SO late! I hope Cheren and Black weren't waiting too long!' At that moment, the ground shook slightly and she looked up to see dust clouds and blasts being heard a little ways away from where she was. "What the-! What's going on?!" she exclaimed seeing more blasts erupt from that area. "Something's happening, but what?" Bianca said, worried about what was going on. She took off for the source of the blasts, to find out the truth of the matter.

Back at the battle zone...

The Pokeball had dropped to the ground and began to shake while the button glowed red on and off. Simon thought to himself, 'There's now way Rufflet can escape now! It's way too weak to resist capture!' Black and Sora stood side by side hoping silently that Rufflet still had strength to resist. Blitzle and Palpitoad merely looked content at their victory over the new trainer and his Pokemon. The ball continued to shake, until it stopped. Time seemed to have froze in that moment as all eyes were on the now still Pokeball. Then in an act that surprised everyone there the Pokeball burst open and Rufflet emerged panting and exhausted, but safe. Black and Sora dashed to Rufflet's side relieved that the Eaglet Pokemon had managed to escape capture. "No! Damn it, no!" Simon shouted, enraged at it's escape. "Rufflet, are you all right?!" Black asked, worried for the small flying type. "Okay, but could be better. What about you Mister? Are you and Snivy okay?" Black nodded saying, "A few cuts and bruises but we'll live." Black stood up facing the fuming Simon and thought, 'We're okay right now but how much longer can we last? If only there was a way to even the odds... Even the odds... Wait, that's it!' "Sora, I just got an idea!" Black said to his Pokemon. "I think I've got an idea of what you're planning," Sora said grinning. "Time to end this once and for all! Palpitoad, Mud Shot; Blitzle, Flame Charge FULL POWER!" Simon ordered to his Pokemon. Once again, Palpitoad scooped up the earth and flung it at Sora while Blitzle was engulfed in flames and ran towards him.

The Mud Shot attack approached faster than Bliztle did, much to Black's satisfaction. He was expecting, no, counting on that to happen. "Okay Sora, use Vine Whip to knock the Mud Shot towards Blitzle!" he exclaimed to his Pokemon. "What?!" Simon shouted in surprise. The vines reached out and smacked the attack away, redirecting it to the still charging Blitzle. It had no way to dodge as the Mud Shot inflicted major damage upon impact and due to previous injuries from the battle with Sora, Blitzle crashed into the ground , knocked out cold. "Blitzle!" Simon shouted, astounded that one of his best Pokemon was knocked out by other's own attack. "One down, and one to go! Let's finish this quick, Sora!" Black said ready to end the battle once and for all. "This isn't over yet!" Simon said, returning Blitzle to his Pokeball, "Time to put you out of commission! Palpitoad, use Supersonic attack!" Palpitoad opened it's mouth and released sound waves at Sora. Sora clutched his head to block it out but couldn't and the attack took effect, confusing him. "Sora snap out of it!" Black cried to no avail. "No finish him with Flail!" Palpitoad charged at Sora, who had no way to defend himself due to the confusion. "Sora, look out!"

"Oshawott, use Scratch attack!" The small blue otter dashed towards the charging Palpitoad, claws glowing slightly, and slashed at the Vibration Pokemon. This caused Palpitoad to halt the attack and back away in pain. "What the-?!" Simon yelled, surprised and furious at the same time. "Oshawott?!" Black said surprised as well to see the water type's interference. "Black, are you okay?!" Bianca asked as she ran up to him. "I'm fine, thanks for the assist and long story short, he's trying to catch this Rufflet that doesn't want to be caught by him," Black explained. Oshawott smacked Sora on the back of the head to snap him out of the confusion. "OW! What was that for?!" he snapped. "To knock some sense back into you, that's what. And besides, if anyone is going to beat you it's going to be me." Oshawott said with a sly grin. "Okay, then! Ready to go Oshawott?" Bianca asked. "Osha!" he responded.

"You think adding a little rat like that and another weak and amateur trainer is going to stop me?! Well, think again! Palpitoad, Mud Shot!" Simon ordered. "Oh yeah?! Well, we'll show you who's an amateur! Oshawott dodge, then get up close and use Scratch!" Oshawott, who became enraged at Simon's insult, ran straight at Palpitoad, dodging and evading the incoming barrage of earth projectiles easily. Unlike Sora, who was exhausted from having to fight both Blitzle and Palpitoad, Oshawott still had all of his energy, giving him and Bianca the advantage at the moment. Oshawott honed in on his opponent quickly and began slashing repeatedly at Palpitoad. Caught off guard, Palpitoad attempted to dodge the attacks, however due to the close range Oshawott was at, it could barely avoid a single hit. Simon ordered it to use Hyper Voice as a counterattack, only to be stopped in the middle of it by a Vine Whip attack from Sora, who had managed to get up and fight despite his previous injuries.

Between the constant strikes from Oshawott and with no room to counter because of Sora, Palpitoad was defeated in mere minutes as Simon got a taste of his own strategy. "What was that about us being weak and amateur trainers?" Bianca Returning Palpitoad, he stood there for a few seconds silently until he spoke, "You think just because you took down to of my Pokemon that you've won don't you?! Well that's where you're wrong! I'm going to end this right here and right now! Garbodor, go get 'em!" Throwing one more Pokeball into the air, it released a large hulking trash creature that stood towering over the two other Pokemon. It looked like a giant trash bag had burst open, and it's contents has come to life with a pipe connecting trash to form one arm while the other was simply an extension of the garbage, with three small pipes meant to resemble fingers. Rufflet was visibly shaking at the sight of the Pokemon and said quietly, "No... Not him!" "What's wrong Rufflet?" Black asked to the Pokemon now shivering behind his legs. "Looks like Rufflet remembers my Garbodor here, " Simon said with a dark grin that made Bianca cringe at the sight of it. "That's the thing that attacked me while I was flying with Papa and the others!" Rufflet exclaimed afraid of the hulking Pokemon standing twenty feet away. "Let's get some data on it," Bianca said pulling out her Pokedex. "_Garbodor. The Trash Heap Pokemon and the evolved form of Trubbish. Garbodor absorb garbage and make it a part of their bodies. They can shoot a poisonous liquid from their right hand fingertips." "Just to show you some mercy, I think I'll end this in one shot! Garbodor, w_ipe them out with the strongest Sludge Wave you've got!" "Gar-Bo-Dor!" The large Pokemon said before calling forth a large orb of purple and black sludge, releasing it at Oshawott and Sora, engulfing them both in the poisonous goop. When it disperse, Oshawott was on the ground, struggling to get up after the extremely powerful attack and Sora was unconscious due to his fatigue and the super effective poison type move. "Black, call back Sora! He can't do anymore!" Bianca said. Black growled in frustration and pulled out Sora's Pokeball, "Sora, return!" The beam brought the grass type back into the safety of his Pokeball, as Simon laughed at him. "What was that you said a few minutes ago? 'One down and one to go' I think it was!" he taunted the defeated trainer. "All right then. All that's left is the puny little rat over there. Take him out with Body Sla-"

"BRAV!" came the shriek from the sky. A large winged figure flew down and rammed into Garbodor. All were surprised at this as the flying creature came around again and landed in front of Oshawott and Garbodor. It had a large beak with crimson feather on it's back, a white feather mane around it's neck, and blue feathers underneath it's wings and across it's chest. It was very large and had multiple scars across it's body. Rufflet looked excited at the figure and ran over to it exclaiming, "Papa!" "What is that, Black?" Bianca asked. "I think that's Rufflet's father there," he responded pulling out his Pokedex again. "_Braviary. The Valiant Pokemon and the evolved form of Rufflet. The more scars a Braviary has, the more respect these brave soldiers of the sky get from their peers_." Braviary let out a loud cry that filled the air and sky. Several other Braviary and Rufflet descended on the group. "Papa! Papa!" the shiny Rufflet called as he approached his father. "The Braviary looked to his son and asked, "Are you all right, my child?" "Mm-hm! Those nice people over there protected me from the trainer with Garbodor!" Rufflet said, pointing to Black and Bianca. 'Damn it! There's too many now! I hate to do this but I've got no choice but to retreat! Not even a shiny Rufflet is worth getting myself killed!' Simon thought as he saw the multiple Braviarys descend. "Let's get out of here, Garbodor!" "Bodor! Gar!" Garbodor agreed. "Where do you think you're going Simon?!" Black declared, as he saw the two trying to flee. This turned all attention, and multiple pissed off Pokemon, towards the trainer and his poison type Pokemon. "You! You attack my son, attempt to capture him, and now you dare to run away when things look bad for you! You are nothing more than a cowardly child!" Braviary exclaimed angrily as he advanced toward the duo. Simon merely smirked and said, "Garbodor, Poison Gas, NOW!" Garbodor released a purple cloud from it's fingers towards the crowd approaching him. Bianca quickly returned Oshawott and covered her face as did Black. The Braviary flapped their wings, dispersing the gas and clearing the air. Simon and Garbodor were gone, having fled the scene upon releasing the poisonous cloud of gas.

Black uncovered his face and looked around and saw that his arrogant opponent had ran away. "Coward," he mumbled, irritated. "If we see him again, we'll take care of him then," Bianca said in an attempt to lighten Black's mood. "Yeah, next time he and I meet, I'll make sure that he'll pay for this," Black said before Braviary and Rufflet approached him. "I must thank you humans for looking after my son. May I ask what your names are?" "I'm Black, sir," Black said bowing in respect to the Pokemon, "and this is my friend, Bianca." "You can understand our language," was the surprised Braviary's reply, "Most humans cannot hear our words. If I may ask, how can you?" "I honestly don't know," Black responded, "I've been able to understand Pokemon ever since I was a little kid. I can't really give an answer but when I do find it I'll let you know." Braviary nodded and turned speaking to the rest of his flock. The other Braviary and Rufflet flapped their wings and took to the sky. "It is time for us to leave. Thank you Black and Bianca for everything you have done," Braviary said before he took off as well. Rufflet looked at Black and smiled saying, "Thank you Mister Black! If it weren't for you, I would be with that jerk trainer Simon! I'm going to train hard from now on so that one day, you can be my trainer!" "It's a deal, Rufflet! Sora and I will get stronger too and when we do meet again, I want to battle! So be ready for that day!" "I will! Bye!" With that, the shiny Rufflet flapped his wings taking off into the sky and finally rejoining his flock.

"Do you really think you'll see him again?" Bianca asked as the two of them watched the bird Pokemon fly away until they were out of sight. "Of course I do," Black said to his friend, "We will meet again. I know we will." He gazed at the X-transceiver on his wrist to check the time and his eyes bugged out. "Oh, crap!" he exclaimed. "What's wrong?!" Bianca asked, startled by the outburst. Black showed her the time; 11:50 a.m. Bianca's eyes bugged as well as she said, "AAAAH! We were supposed to meet up with Cheren twenty minutes ago!" "He is going to really flip this time! We gotta hurry!" Black exclaimed and began running down the road with Bianca right behind him.

Cheren was tapping his foot impatiently as he stared out on the main road of Nuvema Town. 'Where are they?!' he thought angrily, "I was supposed to meet them here not the other way around!" He turned to see his two friends running up the hill towards the entrance to Route 1. They came to a skidding stop, both out of breath and exhausted from the run. "You know you guy are-" Cheren started before Black interrupted, "Yeah we know, we know, okay?! And we'll tell all about why later!" "... Fine but it better be good." "So, you guys ready to take our first steps on our journey?" Bianca asked the other two. "Of course I am! Do you even need to ask?!" Black said, excited for what was to come. "Well then, let's go!" Bianca said before grabbing her friends by the wrists and dragging them out of the town. "W-wait Bianca!" Cheren said, trying to catch up with her so he didn't fall down. "C'mon, lazy! Let's go!" Black laughed as he ran with Bianca. Cheren sighed saying to himself, "Such children..." But then he smiled and began sprinting to catch up with his friends.

**And so begins the journey! Also, random quiz game time! I want you to guess what Black's first Pokemon catch is going to be from the list of 5 Pokemon below: **

**1. Patrat**

**2. Lillipup**

**3. Pidove **

**4. Roggenrola**

**5. Audino**

**Take your best guess and until then, r&r! Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize that it took so long to update this story. The ideas for this one were many and it was difficult to put it into a good plot line. But I pulled it off and now here we are. I hope the chapter makes up for my lateness.**

**Disclaimer: Psychochiken is currently unable to provide a disclaimer at the moment because he is currently being chased through town by people demanding to know if he owns Pokemon or not.**

Chapter 5: The Powerhouse of Route One

"Come on, you two! Hurry it up!" Bianca shouted to her lagging and tired friends. "Bianca, how about you slow down?!" Cheren called back to her. 'Where does she get all that freaking energy from?!' he thought quietly. Black was doing a better job keeping up with her but was slowly starting to run out of stamina. "Better move it! The first person to reach Professor Juniper gets to catch a Pokemon first!" Bianca said trying to encourage the lagging duo. Black felt a sudden burst of adrenaline at that statement and picked up his pace yelling, "You are SO on, Bianca! And I'm going to win!" "Well, you'll have to actually speed it up a bit first, Black! Otherwise, I'll be the one who wins!" "Can't we just walk like semi-normal people?!" Cheren called trying to close the distance between him and Black. "No way! Now move it, Cheren! Or we'll leave you behind!" Black shouted, laughing at Cheren's comment. Cheren just looked irritated and tried to speed up to the two o them.

Professor Juniper was standing in a small field observing the roaming Pokemon around her. A small pink deer creature with a small yellow flower on it's head approached her and presented her with a round and blue berry. Prof. Juniper smiled and petted it's head saying, "Thank you Deerling. This was very sweet of you." Deerling smiled and jumped in excitement before running off to the other Pokemon. "I wonder if something happened to them," Prof. Juniper thought aloud while taking a bite of the Oran Berry, "They should have been here by now..." As if on cue, she heard voices in the distance and shouting between them. "I'm going to win Black!" "Not likely, Bianca! You're not going to beat me this time!" "Damn it! Slow down you two!" Juniper looked up to see Bianca and Black racing each other while Cheren was trying to catch up to them. Black and Bianca skidded to a halt as they neared the Professor. When the dust settled, Bianca was closer to the Professor than Black was so she was the winner. "Sorry, Black! But it looks like I win this one!" Bianca said to the panting racer. "F-fine... A deal's a deal. You get first chance at catching a Pokemon..." Black said, trying to catch his breath. "There you three are! I was wondering when you were going to show up!" Prof. Juniper exclaimed. "Sorry, Professor. I got a little sidetracked on the way over." Black said sheepishly. "Oh really? What happened?" Juniper asked. "Actually, I'd like to know what happened to you two myself," Cheren said. For the next twenty minutes Black explained the situation of Rufflet and Simon. Prof. Juniper just listened quietly as Black went on about the battle they had.

"Well, Black I must say, that was a very noble thing you did," Juniper said after Black finished his explanation, "By the way, did you happen to scan Rufflet with your Pokedex?" "Um, yes I did Professor. Why do you ask?" "Because when you encounter a shiny version of a Pokemon it automatically records it in the Pokedex. May I see your's real quick?" "Of course," Black said handing over the Pokedex to Professor Juniper. She pressed a few buttons on it and pulled up Rufflet's shiny form. "So this is a shiny Rufflet! Thank you Black! This will definitely help my research!" she said excitedly as she handed Black's Pokedex ball to him. "You're welcome, Professor. Now, what did you have to show us out here?" Black asked. "Oh, that's right! Follow me, you three! I'm going to show you three how to catch a Pokemon properly!" Professor Juniper said before walking towards some of the tall grass that surrounded them. The trio followed her as she walked into the grass and began looking around. "Pokemon, typically like to hide in tall grass like this, so if you want to catch them, you're best bet is to search areas like this." Professor Juniper explained.

After a few more minutes of walking through the grass, the group came upon a small creature standing on it's hind legs. It had brown fur, pointed front teeth, a light brown patch of fur on it's stomach and face and a brown tail that stood straight as an arrow with a white tuft the end of it. It looked like it was watching out for something. "It's a Partat!" Bianca said excitedly. This caused Patrat to look at the group and bare it's teeth in defense. "This is perfect! That Patrat looks like a fierce fighter," Prof. Juniper said with enthusiastically. Cherendecided to learn more about Patrat and pulled out his Pokedex to scan it._ "Patrat. The Scout Pokemon. Extremely cautious, Patrat take shifts to keep a constant watch over their nest. They feel insecure without a lookout."_ "Okay, then! Mincinno, I need your help for a moment!" Prof. Juniper called before throwing her Pokeball in the air. Popping open, it revealed a two legged, grey chinchilla with a long fluffy tail, and large grey ears. Cheren decided to scan it as well. _"Mincinno. The Chincilla Pokemon. Mincinno prefer a neat and tidy habitat. They are always sweeping and dusting, using their tails as brooms."_ "The first thing you have to do is battle the Pokemon to weaken it. A healthier Pokemon is always more difficult to catch. Mincinno, use your Pound attack!" Mincinno ran forward preparing to strike Patrat with it's tail. Patrat, however, evaded the attack and Tackled Mincinno to counter. "Mincinno, Tail Slap!" Mincinno bagan swinging it's tail rapidly at Patrat and doing repeated damage to it. Patrat managed to break away from the assault and attempted to bite Mincinno. "Dodge and use Sing!" Mincinno barely managed to get away from having her tail chewed on and opened her mouth releasing a comforting and relaxing melody. Patrat was immediately stricken by this, and it's eyes began to droop until it fell over asleep. "A wise idea to use when battling wild Pokemon is to inflict status effects such as sleep or paralysis. I makes it harder for the Pokemon to escape." Juniper said, pulling an empty Pokeball from her bag. "And lastly, when it is weakened enough, we throw an empty Pokeball to catch it!" With those words she threw the Pokeball at Patrat. The ball touched Patrat and it opened, engulfing Patrat in a red light before being absorbed into the ball. The ball shook a few times until it closed with a loud *click*. Juniper smiled and walked over to pick up the Pokeball. "And that's all there is to it! Just remember, even if a Pokemon is weakened considerably or has a status effect, it isn't a guaranteed capture. If a Pokemon still has the willpower to resist, it will find a way to escape," Juniper said as she put the newly caught Patrat's Pokeball in her bag. "Do you three have any questions so far?" The trio shook their heads no and Prof. Juniper continued, "Okay then. I'd like for you to follow me to Accumula town next. I have a few things I wish to show you there as well." "Um, Professor?" Bianca said. "Would you mind if I met up with you there instead? I want to try to catch a Pokemon while I'm here." Professor Juniper smiled and said, "That's fine, Bianca. In fact, how about you all meet me in front of the Pokemon Center in Accumula Town later? We can finish things there." "Yes, ma'am!" "Of course." "We'll see you there." "Okay, then! See you all later!" Juniper said before heading north towards Accumula Town.

"Okay, now to find a Pokemon to catch!" Bianca said, excitement evident on her face. "Hold on, Bianca," Cheren said, "Why don't we try to find out Pokemon live here and then-" Before he could finish though, Bianca took off into the tall grass saying, "I saw something move in the grass! I'm going after it!" "W-wait Bianca!" Cheren called after her. "Black let's follow her and make sure she doesn't get... hurt?" Cheren said before looking at the dotted outline of where his friend was. "Bianca wait up! I want to see this!" Black shouted running after her. "Am I the only one TRYING TO THINK THINGS THROUGH HERE?!" Cheren shouted to no one. He sighed and took off after the duo ahead, not noticing the pair of small brown eyes that had been watching them all for the past few minutes.

"Come on, come on, where'd it go?!" Bianca mumbled, running through the tall grass. She was looking in all directions hoping to find the quarry she was searching for. A tinge of pink caught the corner of her eye, and she skidded to a halt. She slowly approached the figure and as she got closer, it was revealed to be the Deerling that was with Prof. Juniper earlier. "Wow, what is that?" Bianca whispered, pulling out her Pokedex to scan it. _"Deerling. The Season Pokemon. The turning of the seasons changes the color and scent of this Pokemon's fur. People often use it to mark the seasons_. Deerling noticed it was being watched and turned it's head to look at Bianca. Showing no interest in her, the Deerling turned to walk away. "W-wait, Deerling! I want to battle you!" Bianca exclaimed. Deerling turned it's head and smiled. It turned around and got into a battle stance. Pulling out her Pokeball, Bianca called out Oshawott to battle. Oshawott stood by his trainer looking ready to fight. He glared at the Deerling who glared back at him. The Deerling charged forward ready to Tackle Oshawott. "Dodge and use Scratch, Oshawott!" Oshawott jumped to the side avoiding Deerling's attack and proceeding to counter. However, Deerling saw this coming and jumped out of the way before turning and kicking Oshawott twice with it's hind legs. Oshawott staggered, trying to recover from the powerful kicks he just received. Deerling, leaving no room to counter, quickly charged up a green orb by it's mouth. Bianca gasped and said, "Quick, Oshawott! Get out of the way!" But it was too late and Deerling released it's Energy Ball and scored a direct hot on Oshawott, knocking it out. "Oh no! Oshawott!" Bianca said running over to her fainted Pokemon. Deerling turned it's head away in a huff and bounded off into the forest.

"Bianca!" came a voice from the grass. Bianca turned her head and saw Black looking for her. "I'm over here!" she called out to him. Black noticed her and Oshawott on the ground and ran over to them. "What happened?" he asked. "I tried to fight a Deerling with Oshawott but it was too powerful and we lost... We didn't even get a single hit on it..." Bianca replied sadly. Black pulled out his first aid kit and began treating Oshawott. "Give me all the details. Deerling in this part of the forest shouldn't be so strong that they beat you without taking damage themselves," Black said while spraying some Potion on Oshawott. Bianca explained everything to Black from beginning to end as he healed Oshawott. "And then it started to make this green ball and fired it at Oshawott and he was knocked out..." Bianca finished. "The attack that Deerling used is Energy Ball I believe. It's a pretty powerful grass type move. No wonder Oshawott got knocked out. It doesn't help that grass was his weakness," Black said finishing the treatment. "Huh? What weakness?" Bianca asked confused. Black looked at her like she was insane and said, "You don't know? A water type like Oshawott is weak against a grass type like Deerling. It's basic stuff for a trainer." "Really?! I didn't know that!" Black sighed, now knowing what it was like to be Cheren. He spent the next few minutes explaining type advantage and disadvantage to Bianca. When she finally understood, Oshawott woke up and looked around for his Deerling, irritated that he lost and was eager for a rematch. "There you two are!" All eyes turned for the grass as Cheren walked out looking irritable and mad at the same time. "Hey Cheren, what took you so long?" Black asked already knowing the answer. "Oh I don't know how about the FACT THAT YOU RAN OFF WITHOUT ME?!" Cheren shouted. "Not my fault you can't keep up," Black replied. This almost set Cheren off but Bianca interrupted by saying, "Okay, enough you two. We just started our journey and I don't want to have to clean up one of your corpses." Cheren started to say something only to here a loud cry of pain of in the distance. "What the hell was that?!" Black said, startled by the sudden cry. "DEERLING!" the voice cried again. "That must be the Deerling from earlier!" Bianca said, confusing Cheren. "Deerling? What are you talking about, Bianca?" he asked. "We'll tell you on the way! Bianca, get Oshawott and let's go!" Black said running in the direction of Deerling's voice. "Right! Oshawott, let's go!" "Osha! Osha!" Bianca took off with Oshawott right on her tail as Cheren ran after them.

"So you really thought it would be a good idea to fight a Deerling with Oshawott?" Cheren said after catching up to Bianca. "Look I had no idea it would be that strong!" Bianca retorted angrily. "But anyway, I don't get it. Energy Ball is too powerful a move for Deerling in these parts to learn." "I can see a clearing up ahead! I think the Deerling is there!" Black called to the other two. When the group entered the clearing, what they saw astonished them. A good dozen of Pokemon were on the ground and injured, including the Deerling from earlier. "What happened here?!" Cheren asked incredulously, "What could have done all this?" "I'll find that out in a minute but for now we need to help the injured Pokemon! Cheren do you or Bianca still have some Potion?!" Black said. "Yep! Mom gave me some before I left!" Bianca said opening her pack. "I still have plenty more," Cheren said opening his as well. "All right then! Let's get to work!" "Oshawott! Osha, Osha!" For the next half hour, the trio tended to the wounds of the downed Pokemon. As each was healed, they thanked the trainers before helping those who were still injured. By the time they were done, Deerling was left and Bianca had the last Potion. Bianca approached Deerling to help it while Black began asking the Pokemon what happened. "Bianca are you sure you want to do this?" Cheren asked, "From what you told me, I don't think that Deerling likes you at all. Why not let me take care of it?" "Even if Deerling doesn't like me, I want know why. If I help it, it may let me know why it doesn't like me," Bianca replied. Deerling finally noticed her as she knelt down to spray the medicine on it's wounds. Deerling gave her a harsh glare and growl that startled Bianca at first, but she didn't stop and sprayed the Potion on Deerling's injuries. The Deerling flinched in pain and gritted her teeth as Bianca slowly and gently applied the medicine. Once she was done, Bianca asked, "Feel better, now?" Deerling didn't answer, she stood up slowly and began to walk towards the other Pokemon. Bianca sighed, she had hopes to see a more gentle side to the powerful grass type Pokemon. Bianca stood up, putting the empty bottle in her bag and walked over to Black to see what he found out.

"So then all of you were just attacked out of nowhere?" "Trat! Pat, pat! Patrat!" "So what happened, Black?" Bianca asked as she walked over to her two friends. "Well,

apparently this field is a popular place for the forest Pokemon to battle each other. This Patrat was challenging another Patrat because they were arguing about patrol shifts or something. Anyway, in the middle of their battle they were attacked. All of them tried to fight back, but were easily beaten. The only that stood more than a few seconds against their attacker was Deerling over there, but not much longer." "What was it that attacked them?" Cheren asked. "They didn't say. Whatever it was, they are too afraid to mention it," Black said. "Then what could it have been really strong to just beat all of them in mere seconds!" Bianca exclaimed, astonished at the power the mysterious force has, "Could be a wild Pokemon?" "I'm not sure," Cheren said, trying to figure out what this mysterious creature was, "Did they manage to do any damage to it, Black?" "The only one that managed to do anything was Deerling. She had just walked in on the match between the two Patrat when it attacked. She managed to hit it with an Energy Ball once but that was it. And there are no people other than us they said, so whatever it is, it's wild," Black answered. As he said this, though, he had a stoic look on his face as he was deep in thought.

The bushes began to shake wildly on the other side of the field. The Pokemon all became frightened and huddled together, even the arrogant Deerling was nervous at what was going to come out. "Looks like our culprit is back for round two!" Black said standing up. All eyes were on the bush as a four legged creature walked out of it. It had a bushy and furry light brown face with pointed ears, a small brown tail, with a slight blue spot covering it's back. It had all the Pokemon in the field quivering in fear, and the trio of trainers would have been afraid as well... If not for the fact that it was just barely over a foot tall. "Is that a Lillipup?" Cheren asked, disbelieving that such a small creature could do so much to the forest Pokemon. Black pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it. _"Lillipup. The Puppy Pokemon. The long hair around its face provides an amazing radar that let's it sense subtle changes in its surroundings."_ "A cutie like that couldn't possibly be what did this!" Bianca exclaimed with hearts in her eyes. Cheren sweat dropped and said, "I don't know Bianca. The Pokemon are pretty spooked by it." Indeed they were, all the Pokemon were cowering at the sight of their attacker. "Aren't Lillipup normally friendly Pokemon that don't attack others unless provoked?" Black asked. Cheren nodded saying, "That's right. And I seriously doubt all of them did something just to this one Lillipup." The Lillipup began walking in the direction of the group of wild forest Pokemon. They tensed up at this as Lillipup glared and stared them down. As he got closer and closer, Lillipup began to run towards them, ignoring the three people that were there. Black narrowed his eyes, wondering what Lillipup was about to do. Lillipup began to glow as it's body was outlined in a red color. Black's eyes widened at the attack. He ran into Lillipup's path, spreading out his arms to intercept the charging Pokemon. Lillipup looked slightly shocked at him but kept on, leaping up and ramming into his chest. The wind was knocked out of Black as he was hit an fell a two feet on his back, groaning in pain. "Black!" Cheren and Bianca shouted at the same time. Lillipup, and all the other Pokemon for that matter, were surprised that he actually took the hit for them. "What in the world was that attack?!" Bianca cried out, rushing to Black's side. "T-that move was S-Strength..." Black said as he struggled to sit up. "Strength?" Bianca asked. "Strength is a move that can only be learned through a device called an HM or Hidden Machine," Cheren explained, "But's it's actually impossible for Lillipup to learn Strength. It can't learn it until it evolves into a Herdier." "Which basically confirms what I was thinking at first," Black said, slowly standing up. "Black you shouldn't move yet!" Bianca exclaimed. "That doesn't matter. I'm fine," he answered. "What do you mean 'what you were thinking at first'?" Cheren asked. "I mean that it's not possible for Lillipup to learn a move like that normally. It must have had special training!" Black said, causing Lillipup to growl. Apparently, he was hitting the nail on the head. "So you mean...?" Bianca asked as she got what he meant. "That's right! This Lillipup, and possibly Deerling too for that matter, had a trainer at one point in time! There is no other way they could learn moves like that!" Black exclaimed. Lillipup growled in anger at his words, once again proving Black right.

**And that's it! I know, I know. ANOTHER Cliffhanger bit. Don't worry the next one wi be up soon so keep your eyes peeled for it! Until then, Ci-! "There he is!" Oh crap! Gotta move! See ya! 'Runs away as enormous crown chase after him.'**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, it took a little longer than I thought. I kinda rushed making this so I had to go back and redo some parts. But get over it because the new chapter is up now. Also, I would like to say thanks to the Guest reviewer last time. Appreciate the input. Will try to work more on that in future chapters. Now, ONWARDS TO STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Too busy** **running away! Can't say it! See last chapter!**

Chapter 6: Lillipup's Super Strength

"Are you serious, Black?!" Cheren exclaimed at his friend's deduction. Black nodded and said, "Yeah, there's no doubt about it!" Lillipup growled angrily at Black, memories resurfacing that he had thought gotten over. Black was undaunted at the Lillipup's intimidation attempt, and began to stand up, cringing from the pain of Lillipup's attack.

Bianca tried to hold him down and said, "Don't move, Black! You'll just hurt yourself even more!"

"She's right, Black. Just stay down, okay?" Cheren said trying to persuade him. Black only looked irritated as he managed to sit upright and nodded.

"Fine... But what about the Lillipup? We can't leave it here to cause more damage." All eyes were turned to Lillipup, who was now glaring at the wild Pokemon cowering together.

"He's right. As long as that Lillipup is there, the Pokemon of this forest won't have a moments peace," Cheren said, "But maybe if we beat it, it'll go away and leave the Pokemon alone." This caught Lillipup's attention and he turned to face the three trainers. "I'll take him on," Cheren said starting to pull out Tepig's Pokeball.

"Hold on, Cheren!" Bianca exclaimed, standing up, "Let me take on Lillipup!" Cheren looked at her with disbelief and said, "Bianca, are you insane?! You just lost a battle with that Deerling and in one hit! I don't think Oshawott would-" "Osha! Osha! Oshawott!" the otter Pokemon exclaimed as if to disagree with what Cheren was about to say.

"I know it's not a good idea, but I want to redeem myself after our battle with Deerling, and so does Oshawott!" Bianca said and Oshawott agreed.

Cheren sighed, knowing that nothing would persuade her this time. "All right, just be careful. Lillipup is a lot stronger than Deerling is."

"I know, but we can do this, right Oshawott?" "Osha, Wott!" Lillipup smirked and took his place across the field while Oshawott took his with Bianca standing behind him.

Black began to stand up, the pain from Lillipup's Strength attack finally subsiding and stood by the wild Pokemon. All were watching, especially Deerling who was thinking, 'That girl is a bigger fool than I imagined her possible! If she couldn't so much as lay a scratch on me, what makes her think that the little rat of her's can do any better than I did?' Her attention turned towards the field as the battle began.

Lillipup started by running at Oshawott to perform a Tackle attack. "Oshawott, dodge and use Scratch!" Oshawott jumped out of the way at the last second and when he landed he launched himself at Lillipup with his glowing claws. Lillipup, however, rolled out of the way and Oshawott only scratched at air. Lillipup then jumped at Oshawott with it's canines glowing in a faint light and but down hard on the small otter. Oshawott cried out in pain and Lillipup jumped back so as to not leave an opening for a counterattack.

Lillipup looked at Oshawott with a smug look, thinking that Oshawott wasn't going to last much longer with the way he was fighting. Oshawott noticed this look and grew angry at Lillipup. Seeing Oshawott's rage, Bianca called out, "Use Growl, Oshawott!" Oshawott growled deeply, slightly intimidating Lillipup but not very much. Lillipup got over it and began to use another Tackle only it was even faster this time. Oshawott had zero reaction time and was hit hard. Oshawott struggled to remain standing after the hit while Lillipup ran a back a bit. When he had enough distance, Lillipup turned and began charging, the outline of his body glowing red.

"It's Strength!" Cheren yelled, "Lillipup is about to finish this fight!" Deerling turned away, the outcome just as she predicted.

Time seemed to slow down for Oshawott as the charging Lillipup grew closer and closer. He felt a mixture of emotions: sadness for his soon to be loss, anger that he couldn't be good enough to beat Lillipup, and disappointment that he was about to let Bianca down again. He turned his head to Black and the other Pokemon and noticed Deerling. He saw her turned away, as if she didn't even care about the fight. Just then, another emotion showed itself, and it was stronger than the others he was feeling. It was a desire, a desire to prove himself, not only to himself and Bianca, but to Black, Sora, Cheren, and Deerling. He stood up and all these emotions began to boil inside. He turned all this energy, all the emotions he was feeling, into a power that he expelled from himself as a blasting stream of water at Lillipup. The attack hit dead center and Lillipup was stopped in his track, surprised by what had just happened. Bianca looked shocked and exclaimed, "What was that?!" "It's Water Gun!" Black called out to her. "Water Gun? Really?! That's awesome! You learned Water Gun, Oshawott!" Bianca exclaimed happily. "Osha, Oshawott!"

"Don't celebrate yet, Bianca!" Cheren said, "The battle's not over and I don't think Lillipup liked that surprise attack!" True to what Cheren had said, Lillipup had recovered and now looked angry.

Lillipup charges again preparing a Strength attack once more but Bianca was prepared this time. "Oshawott, get behind it and use Water Gun again!" Oshawott dodged the attack just barely and got behind Lillipup, firing another blast of water from his mouth. Lillipup couldn't dodge it and was slammed from the blast right into a tree. The forest Pokemon cheered for Oshawott while Deerling was stunned. 'How did that little pipsqueak, who couldn't even lay a scratch on me, do better against that Lillipup than I did?!' she thought.

Lillipup shook his head, recovering from the crash into the tree. "Oshawott, while he's still a little out of it, use Scratch!" Bianca called. Oshawott dashed in and cut Lillipup with his claws, causing Lillipup to yelp in pain and the other Pokemon to cheer again. Even Deerling yelled out in excitement, albeit still slightly irritated that Oshawott was doing better than she did against Lillipup. Lillipup was now angry and decided to stop holding back. Turning around quickly, he glared at Oshawott with a Leer attack, startling the otter Pokemon into dropping his guard for a moment. Giving Oshawott no time to recover, Lillipup dashed quickly, his form outlining in red again, and smashed into Oshawott with a super damaging Strength. Oshawott cried in pain and was sent flying a few feet before landing on his front painfully. "Oh , no! Oshawott!" Bianca cried out in terror.

The forest Pokemon all gasped in fear. Deerling looked worried, had Oshawott's power streak come to an end? Oshawott struggled to get up, turning his head and glaring at Lillipup.

"Bianca, call Oshawott back!" Cheren yelled to her, "If this goes on, Oshawott could get seriously hurt!" Bianca looked at Oshawott, who was still struggling, nodded and said, "Okay, Cheren. Oshawott come back, it's too dangerous to-"

"Osha, Oshawott!" the small otter said shaking his head. "O-Oshawott, w-what are you-" "Oshawott, Osha Osha, Wott Oshawott! Wott Osha, Oshawott!" Cheren and Bianca looked at Black and said, "Translation, please?" "Oshawott doesn't want to give up just because he could get hurt," Black answered, "He wants to prove himself so he won't be thought of as weak or pathetic." Bianca was startled at those words, "But I've don't think Oshawott is like that! Why would he-" "Oshawott wants to prove this to himself," Cheren said, figuring out Oshawott's intentions, "I bet after losing so easily to Deerling, Oshawott began doubting himself some. He wants to prove that he can be strong."

Bianca looked at Oshawott as he managed to finally stand up, panting and hurt but standing nonetheless. Black turned his attention to Lillipup, who had a different look in his eyes. Instead of anger, his eyes held a sense of sympathy and sadness. Lillipup's eyes met Black's and the two connected and for a moment, Black could feel something painful within Lillipup. But then Lillipup turned his eyes to Oshawott again, and glowed in the red outline once more.

'This last hit is going to finish the fight!,' Black thought. "Bianca!" Black called to her getting her attention, "Lillipup is going to end this now!" Her eyes widened as Lillipup charged. She knew Oshawott would be unable to dodge, so she ordered, "Oshawott, use Water Gun to push Lillipup back!" Oshawott mustered up what power he had left and fired his most powerful Water Gun so far. It impacted with Lillipup and the two pushed harder and harder, neither giving an inch. However, Lillipup slowly pushed his way through the blasting stream and closer to Oshawott. Oshawott saw this and put even more power into his attack. The two of them pushed and pushed but Lillipup was gaining more ground.

Bianca decided, in a last ditch effort to win, to try something risky. "Oshawott, stop the Water Gun and dodge quickly! Then use scratch!" Oshawott nodded and stopped firing. The moment he did though, Lillipup shot forward, faster than expected and unlike Bianca had hoped, Oshawott couldn't dodge in time and was hit by Strength. Oshawott was sent staggering back a few feet and collapsed, unconscious.

"Oshawott, no!" Bianca cried running over to the fallen water type and picking him up, "Are you okay?" "Oshaaaaa..." he moaned but didn't wake up. Bianca pulled out Oshawott's Pokeball and returned him, "You did great, Oshawott. Get some rest." Bianca looked at Lillipup who had been gazing at her for the minute. Lillipup bowed his head respectfully to Bianca, as if to say that he was thankful for the battle. Lillipup the ran off into the forest; but not before stopping and looking back at Bianca, and then to Black, who was watching him carefully. Lillipup dashed through the bushes and off into the forest.

Bianca stood up and walked over to the group. Cheren asked, "You okay, Bianca?" She smiled and said, "Yeah, it's no problem. Oshawott did his best and I'm proud of him for it! We'll just have to train and get stronger!"

"Well, we need to get Oshawott healed first," Black said, "Unfortunately, we're out of Potion. So we need to get to Accumula Town and quickly."

"He's right," Cheren said, "Professor Juniper said there is a Pokemon Center in Accumula Town so that's where we should take Oshawott."

Bianca nodded and said, "Okay, then. But what about the forest Pokemon? We can't leave them here for Lillipup to bully around!" "I'll take care of Lillipup," Black said surprising everyone.

"Are you sure, Black?" Cheren asked, "You saw what that Lillipup is capable of." "I know, but I have to do this. There was a lot of pain within Lillipup and I want to find out what it is," Black answered making his decision final.

Cheren sighed and said, "Fine. Meet us at the Pokemon Center later okay?" "Sure thing." "All right then. We'll see you later," Cheren said walking away.

Bianca looked at Black and said, "Please be careful, Black." Black smiled and said, "I will, Bianca. Don't worry." This made Bianca smile and she said, "Thanks, Black. Okay, see you in Accu-" "Deerling!"

"Huh?" Bianca turned to see Deerling running up to her. "What is it Deerling?" Deerling gazed up at Bianca and said, "D-Deerling, Deer Deerling!" she said nervously. "Deerling says she wants to go with you," Black translated, "I think she was mad at Oshawott for managing to do more against Lillipup than she did. She believes she'll get stronger by traveling with you and Oshawott." Deerling glared at Black, mad that he could translate her. "Really, Deerling?!" Bianca asked excited. "Deerling Deer!" Deerling responded, nodding her head. "Okay then!" Bianca exclaimed pulling out an empty Pokeball. She tapped Deerling with it and Deerling was transformed into red light and absorbed by the ball. The red light on the button blinked a few time before it fully closed with a click. Bianca jumped up and down in joy at her first successful capture. "Yes! I caught a Deerling!"

"You know, I never go to talk to Deerling to see if what I said was right." "What do you mean?" "Remember earlier? I said that Deerling was probably a trainer's Pokemon at one point in time. I was going to ask what happened to her." "Oh I see. Well when we get to Accumula Town, you can ask her then. I'll see you then, Black. Good luck with Lillipup," Bianca said before walking away to catch up with Cheren... For once. Black turned in the direction Lillipup ran and began to walk that way. "Okay, Lillipup. Time to find out what happened to you."

Black had followed the direction Lillipup had went, tracking him through the footprints Lillipup had left until he finally found the puppy Pokemon in front of an Oran Berry tree. Lillipup bashed his head against the tree so the berries could fall because he couldn't reach them. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he hit or how many times, the berries wouldn't fall. Black walked over to the tree and began picking some berries. Lillipup noticed him and growled. Black just smiled and held out his hand with an Oran Berry in it. "Here," he said, "I'm not going to bite. You might but not me."

Lillipup continued his glare as he sniffed the berry in Black's hand. Determining that it was safe to eat, Lillipup picked it up with his mouth and moved away from Black to eat it. Black smirked at Lillipup's stubbornness. He picked a few more berries and sat down starting to eat one, himself. Lillipup finished the Oran Berry he was eating and glanced at Black who had several. Lillipup swallowed his pride and walked over to Black. Black turned his head to Lillipup and smirked, "Let me guess. Want another one?" Lillipup nodded. Black smiled and handed Lillipup a few Oran Berries before he began eating his own again. The two ate in silence as they finished berry after berry until all Black had picked were gone.

The two were silent for a few moments until Black spoke up, "So, want to tell me why you attacked all those Pokemon?" Lillipup didn't even look at him and said, "Why do you care, human? It's not like you'd understand..."

"Oh, I think I might understand a bit more than you think I would," Black said to the tiny Pokemon. Lillipup jumped at what he said and spoke, "What the- You can understand me human?!"

"Yep. I've been able to speak with Pokemon since I was little," Black said with a smirk on his face, "And my name is Black." "Well, Black," Lillipup spat, "What makes you think that you can understand anything about me?!"

Black put his finger to his chin and responded, "Well, judging by how powerful you are, I can guess that you were raised by a trainer who put power as a priority. The fact that you aren't evolved means he or she didn't train very long or didn't want you to evolve. And by your demeanor towards humans, I'd say your hatred comes from the fact that your trainer released you because you didn't live up to his or her high expectations. How was that?"

Lillipup was shocked. He had guessed everything and was correct! Lillipup looked down at the ground, remembering the moment he was 'thrown away'. Black frowned at Lillipup's changed demeanor and said, "That still doesn't explain why you attacked all those Pokemon."

Lillipup looked Black in the eye and said, "Because... I thought if I became stronger, my trainer would take me back..." Black was silent for a moment until he said, "I see. You thought by becoming even stronger, your trainer would take you back, so you picked a fight wherever you could." Lillipup was on the verge of tears and Black knew that one more tug in the right direction was all that was needed to pull him out of the hole he was in.

"Why do you care about that guy so much? Your trainer abandoned you, right? Why do you want to go back to him?" he asked. That was all it took. The memories Lillipup had suppressed came up all at once and poured out as his tears. "He, he said I had potential to become the strongest. He said that if I went with him, I would be come one of the best," Lillipup said as more tears rolled down his face. "I couldn't keep up with his training, though. H-his Pokemon were pitted against me a-and I could never lay a scratch on them. H-he even taught me Strength. A move no Lillipup can learn! B-but it wasn't enough! Even with t-that move, I could n-never do anything! Finally, a-about a m-month ago, he brought me to the edge of the forest and he- he-" "Threw you away," Black finished. Lillipup burst out and the tears wouldn't stop running, no matter how hard he tried to hold them back. The tough Pokemon act was just a cover to keep his sadness locked away. "I-I though if I got s-stronger, h-he would t-take me b-back!" Black picked up Lillipup and held him against his chest. Times like this, you just need to let out all your emotions. Like he did when- Black shook his head. That was in the past. Where it should stay.

Lillipup was starting to get ahold of himself and Black set him down. "You're already really strong as is," he said to the puppy Pokemon. Lillipup wiped away his tears with his paw and said, "B-but it's not enough..." "Who says?" Black asked. Lillipup looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "You decide when you're strong enough. You don't need some trainer who didn't understand his Pokemon enough to tell you that. You choose who you are. Not someone else. That's something I was taught a long time ago," Black said as he reminisced in old memories.

"Thank you," Lillipup said with his first genuine smile, "Um... Black?" "Yes Lillipup?" "You're a trainer like that girl from before right?" "You mean Bianca, and yeah I'm a trainer," he said having a general idea of what was going to happen next. "Well then, I want to battle you and your Pokemon! You took my Strength attack head on to protect those other Pokemon so I want to see how you raise the Pokemon you have!" Lillipup exclaimed. Black grinned, excited at the challenge and pulled out Sora's Pokeball.

"Hope you're ready, Lillipup! Because Sora is stronger than Bianca's Oshawott is!" Black said throwing the Pokeball and releasing Sora, "You up for this, Sora?" "You bet I am!" Sora replied. "Okay then, start this off with Pound!"

Sora charged in at Lillipup with greater speed then Oshawott, however Lillipup was equally fast so he dodged but just barely. Lillipup followed with a tackle to Sora, ramming the grass type in his side. "Sora, use Leer while he's recovering!" Black ordered. The tactic of counter an defense reduction worked as Lillipup was caught off guard and startled by Sora's cold glare. Before he could react, Sora had smashed his tail into Lillipup and done extra damage to him. Lillipup shook his head, he was hurt but not down. Lillipup's canines began to glow slightly as he charged at Sora ready to bite him. "Sora, jump and use Pound to land on him!" came Black's command. Sora leapt up just as Lillipup brought his teeth down on the area Sora was and he was slammed into the ground due to the momentum of Sora's strike.

Sora jumped back to avoid getting caught in a counterattack as Lillipup had a bit off trouble getting up. Lillipup glared at Sora as his body began to glow his signature red outline. "Here it comes, Sora! Get ready!" Black warned. Lillipup charged forward ready to hit Sora with his Strength. Black waited until Lillipup was about five feet away and then called, "Now! Use Vine Whip to get into the air! Then use Pound!" Vines sprung forth from Sora's collar and pushed into the ground, flinging him up high. Lillipup smirked, and stopped running immediately, instead he used Strength to jump, leaving a small crater where he stood, and rose higher than Sora was. "What the crap?!" Black exclaimed. Lillipup dove down at Sora and chomped on the grass type; and since he was in the air already, Sora had no way to dodge the attack. The two began to descend to the ground and Lillipup decided to give it a boost by using Tackle in combination with the still in effect Bite attack. The result was that Sora was slammed into the ground extremely hard while Lillipup escaped with minor injuries.

"Sora!" Black cried out. Lillipup turned as Sora struggled greatly to get up. The combined damage of the fall and the bite had been extreme, Sora wouldn't last much longer. Black needed a plan and fast. 'Come on head! Be useful for me today!' he thought, remembering all that had happened up to this point. It then hit him, the idea he had was a risky play, if even one mistake was made Sora would lose. But in Sora's current condition, there could be nothing else he could do.

"Sora!" Black called out. Sora turned his head and heard, "I've got an idea, but it's going to be a big gamble! Do you think you can handle it?" Sora smirked and said, "What do you think, Black? If there's even the smallest chance to win, then we gotta try, right?" "Exactly, pal!" Black said. The two turned their attention to Lillipup again, who thought, 'Guess it's time to end this little game.'

Lillipup began to glow once more in his Strength outline and charged faster than ever. 'Wait for it...' Black thought, 'Wait for it...' When it looked like evasion was impossible, Black ordered, "Now, Sora! Jump and use Vine Whip to catch his legs!" Using what little power Sora had left, he jumped into the air just barely dodging Lillipup's attack. Lillipup turned around just as Sora shot forth a single vine from his collar and wrapped it around Lillipup's leg. "Idiot! You just left yourself wide open!" Lillipup criticized before biting down on the vine hard. Sora winced in pain as Lillipup used his Strength move to swing Sora in a circle repeatedly in the air. 'Perfect,' Black thought with a smirk, 'Just what I was hoping for.'

"Now, Sora! Retract the vine while using Pound!" came the ultimate order. Sora used his remaining energy to pull the vine and essentially himself towards Lillipup. Turing in midair so that his tail was in front of him, Sora used the added effect of Lillipup's swinging to increase the speed he was coming in at and increase the damage he was about to deal. Lillipup had no way to dodge as Sora slammed his tail onto Lillipup's head extremely hard, causing the puppy Pokemon to lose his grip on the vine and let go. Lillipup fell to the ground barely conscious as Sora landed and fell on his knee.

"All right, then," Black said pulling out and empty Pokeball and enlarging it, "Just like Professor Juniper showed us." He brought his arm back and yelled, "Go Pokeball!" throwing the ball at Lillipup. The ball connected and opened up, absorbing Lillipup into red light and into the ball. The Pokeball fell to the ground and began to shake. Once, twice, thrice. Each time it shook, Black and Sora's heart rate increased in anticipation. Finally the ball stopped and closed with a click.

The duo stood in shocked silence as to comprehend what had just happened. They stayed like this for a full minute until Black couldn't take it anymore, "ALL RIGHT! WE DID IT!" Black ran towards the Pokeball and picked it up raising it high in the air and yelled, "I caught Lillipup!" Sora smiled calmly on the outside but on the inside, he was just as excited as his trainer. "You did awesome, Sora!" Black congratulated his partner. Sora just grinned and said, "Well then, what are you waiting for? Let him out!"

"Oh, yeah! Come on out Lillipup!" Black said throwing the Pokeball and releasing his new friend. Lillipup emerged and shook his head to clear his brain. "You know," he said, "After my old trainer abandoned me, I swore that I would never be caught by anyone ever again. But..." He looked up at Black with a big smile on his face, "I guess I can make the exception this one time, got it?" "If you say so, pal," Black said kneeling down and petting the puppy Pokemon's head. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Black exclaimed, "Do you want a nickname, Lillipup?" "Huh? A nickname?" Lillipup asked confused.

"Yeah, it's something a trainer can call their Pokemon. If you want, I can give you one like I gave Sora his," Black explained. "Sure, I don't mind!" Lillipup answered. Black out his finger to his chin and closed his eye to think for a moment. When he reopened them, he asked, "How does Shizuo sound?" "Shizuo, huh? I like it! The name practically emanates power!" the newly dubbed Shizuo said. "That it does, Shizuo. That it does," Black said, "All right, let's get you two back in your Pokeballs. You guys are exhausted and it's a little ways away to Accumula Town, so rest up okay?"

"You got it!" Shizuo happily nodded. "Sure thing," Sora agreed. Black pulled out the two Pokeballs and returned them. He smiled and thought, 'I promise Shizuo, you're going to love traveling with us.' He put the two Pokeballs on his belt and ran towards the path that led to Accumula Town, to catch up with the others who were waiting on him.

**There! It's finished! Again, really sorry that took so long! And if anyone can guess where I got Lillipup's name Shizuo from, you will get Internet cookies of evil! Trust me they're delicious! Well, then. Until next time chicos and amigas!**


End file.
